Tabula Rasa
History Origin Tabula Rasa was the name given to a region located within North America that was created in 2011. Originally, it contained beaver lake 3,069 and a town populated by 5,000 Human beings. However, the area came to the attention of Dark Beast who had allied with Archangel after the Celestial Death Seed had taken over his mind. This came after the death of Apocalypse and the Death Seed was fulfilling its role in promoting evolution. With his allies in Clan Akkaba and Dark Beast, they sought to ensure the mission of the Celestials. To do this, they acquired The World that had formerly been in the care of X-Force and also a Life Seed that they had recently acquired from the Age of Apocalypse reality. With these two, Dark Beast was ready to begin his experiments. This first involved the settlement being cleansed of life and saw Archangel take the young Genocide who was resposible for killing all the Humans in the town. Once the area was cleared, the World was enlarged and the group entered into its moment engine where they activated its time manipulation capabilities. The effects were immediate with a temporal anomaly forming around the site that was a perfect sphere measuring ten miles in diameter. Archangel and his followers themselves were unaffected whilst within the anomaly time along with energy from the Life Seed were being used to promote the area known as Tabula Rasa's evolution. In 24 hours, 130 million years passed within Tabula Rasa where the Life Seed charged the soil and served as the necessary battery to promote the formation of life. Fifteen million years later, mammal life emerged that were first to become dominant with tree dwelling amphibians being their prey. However, after another fifteen million years, the amphibians develop tool making skills where they eventually progress as a culture and society. However, underground, a civilization known as the Night People also progressed and when the sun set; they emerge from their homes in order to conquer the surface in 5 million years. This saw them conquer and transform everything to suit themselves. After another fifteen million years, sentient tapeworms from the deep waters emerged to dominate the ecosystem. The rise of the sun once more led to the night people retreating back underground whereupon the amphibian species once more take their lands and worshipped the sun as the salvation of their people. Dark Angel Saga Seeing the successful testing of the Life Seed's capabilities on Tabula Rasa, Dark Angel was ready to begin a world wide seeding process. Thus, he intended to use the Life Seed and shelter in followers within the World whilst it Celestial cosmic relic worked on a global scale. This would destroy all species and allow a new one to flourish with Archangel watching over them to ensure evolution took its proper course. Upon their emergence, the jungles of Tabula Rasa were 120 million years old. At this point, X-Force being led by Wolverine were arriving at the scene with the intention of stopping their former team mate. Upon arrival, Deathlokk commented that a settlement should have been present but instead an alien jungle was situated at the site. Furthermore, he indicated it was millions of years old and fed by an energy source that penetrate the ground. Deathlokk also doubted that any of the alien wildlife was capable of surviving outside these jungles. Whilst investigating, Deadpool was ambushed by Archangel that led to a confrontation between X-Force with their former team mates new followers. In the fight, Sanjar Javeed who was Death of the Horsemen of Apocalypse was killed by Apocalypse. Ultimately, X-Force were forced to retreat from the fight whilst Archangel continued his plans on seeding the entire planet with new life. He would ultimately be defeated and Archangel's body consumed by the Life Seed. Tabula Rasa Despite Archangel's defeat, the lands of Tabula Rasa continued to thrive and attracted the attention of the outside world. Five days after the temporal anomaly collapsed, a 130 million years had passed in this alien land when authorities from the United States began to investigate the region. The local law enforcement were dispatched to find any survivors from the former town that was located in the area but any signals from them were lost in half an hour. Cyclops and his Extinction Team were made aware of the existence of this event by Psylocke was secretly involved in the downfall of Archangel. She informed them about the area being named Tabula Rasa and stated that it was a possible threat to Utopia. Once dispatched, the Extinction Team quickly moved to save the local law enforcement officers that were being besieged by creatures from Tabula Rasa's jungles. Danger managed to utilize data from the X-Club to help drive off the flying non-sentient animals whereupon they moved to explore the alien jungles. Notes *Tabula Rasa first featured in Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 and later made an appearance as part of a story arc in Uncanny X-Men Vol 2. Trivia *The term in Latin equates to English to mean "blank slate". Links *http://www.comicvine.com/tabula-rasa/34-57774/ Category:Locations